


A Key That Fits

by reinadefuego



Series: gen_drabble [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: gen_drabble, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: He lost the Primal Stone, now only emptiness remains.Written for challenge 002 - "key" at gen_drabble.
Series: gen_drabble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675963
Kudos: 1





	A Key That Fits

There has to be a key, Callum thinks, clutching the cube in his hand. Some way to form an arcanum within himself.

When he holds it, the cube doesn't glow, or so much as flicker, yet for him it's an unlit beacon of hope. With the Primal Stone, Callum had felt the flow of power between the Source and himself. Now only emptiness remains.

"Callum?" Rayla calls. "I'm sorry but we need to keep moving."

Oh what he wouldn't give to be her. He sighs, shoves the cube back in his bag and stands. "I'll be there in a minute."


End file.
